


You're a Monster

by Pink_Ego



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Ego/pseuds/Pink_Ego
Summary: He meets someone at a music store. Everything goes downhill.





	You're a Monster

_"How could you?!"_

Hazel eyes drifted from the floor up to a shattered mirror. His image distorted at every edge. Red dripped from his knuckles onto the countertop.

_"How could you?! Did you not think about anything else?! About me?!"_

He didn't mean to. In any instance. 

It had started out innocently enough. He was new, he frequented the same music store as him. He had asked him for a listening suggestion. He asked every time he saw him. Then he asked for his number. 

At first, he didn't message him. He would receive messages but he wouldn't respond. They were innocent enough.

Asking if he wanted to go out for coffee was the first time he responded. 

**Sure. I'll meet you at Robusto's on Fifth. 10?**

**Sounds good ;)**

A coffee date. That was all it was. They talked about music. About jobs. He thought about mentioning that he wasn't single but... something kept his tongue held down.

One date turned into three in a week. He was distracted during sessions and rushing out the door as soon as it was over. 

Finally, two weeks after the first date, he was cornered. 

"Where do you keep rushing off to? We never spend any time together, man."

"I've... got a lot going on."

A suspicious look. He wasn't hiding this well.

"Come on, babe. It's been two weeks. I've barely seen you. Suze has missed you, too. I know this is new and scary as fuck, but we can work on it, dude." 

Hands rested on his chest. They felt like fire and ice at the same time: painful reminders of what he was doing. 

"Come on. We could... have some fun on the couch?"

He yanked away all too quickly, stammering an excuse as he rushed out the door.

_'You're an awful human being. He's trying his hardest and you're just pushing him away. You're a monster.'_

**I'm coming over.**

The door was barely shut before he was pushing him against it. Hands touched his chest again but he ignited these flames. They didn't even make it to the bedroom, opting for the couch instead. 

One night stand became a week over. Calls and texts went ignored. Sessions cancelled. Eventually, he knew he had to go see him.

They both knew by now what had happened. That didn't stop the pain. 

"You... You son of a bitch. How could you?! How could you?! Did you not think about anything else?! About me?!"

A hand collided with a face. Curls recoiled while the other stayed still and angry. 

"Get out. Get out of here."

"Arin-"

"I said get out, you goddamn son of a bitch! I let you in my life and this is how you treat me?! I loved you!"

"I love you-"

"No you don't. You don't love anyone. Not even yourself. Get out."

Hands of ice pushed him from the floor to the doorway and out towards his car. Locks clicked. 

He took the walk of shame to his car and slowly made his way to his home.

He went into the bathroom to check on his cheek, seeing a searing red mark from his ring.

And now he sat staring at his broken reflection, wondering who he had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me on Tumblr! Come send me more prompts for angst, love, general fluff; just anything you want me to write!
> 
> I'm also working on a larger story and I have a few snippets posted there if you wanna read a cute AU!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
